1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a battery pack used in a portable electronic device, such as a notebook computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a camcorder, is manufactured by combining multiple battery cells due to limited capacity of a battery cell.